


Never Again

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, group friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: In the episode, The Journey Within, Lance told Keith he had abandoned them. Seeing how much his team was hurt by him leaving them, Keith makes a promise to himself to never let this happen again.
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 5





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I finally finished Voltron and obviously when I like a show, I have to write a story for it so tell me how I did ok guys? I'm starting small because this is a completely new fandom for me so hopefully, I wrote something that people can enjoy.

_“You abandoned us.”_

Somehow, those harsh words stung more than Keith had thought they would and he knew he hadn’t helped by lashing out in return at them, but in that moment, he hadn’t been sure of how to reply. He had sensed the hurt in Lance’s voice when he spoke those words and that was something he wasn’t used to. Shiro had always been a much more natural leader and he had left Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura in his brother’s capable hands so why did him leaving matter so much?

It became clear to Keith as their misadventures stuck in space continued, especially when Hunk saved them from falling into an illusion of Earth by shooting at it and then proceeding to risk himself further so they could all escape.

They all needed one another. The others had come to rely on him as a leader when Shiro was gone and him coming back had not changed that. They had been supportive and accepted his decision to leave in the first place, but it didn’t mean they weren’t hurt by it.

Lance and Pidge refused to leave Hunk alone to fight whatever that creature was and that was when the resolve strengthened in his head. _I’m not leaving Hunk alone so he can save us. I’m not leaving Lance, Pidge and Allura either. Not again. Never again._ He tightened his hold around his friend’s hand to help pull Hunk back to safety, hands clasping on the other’s shoulders when he stumbled.

“I’m sorry for the hurtful things that I said earlier,” Keith said to the others. There was more he had wanted to apologise for, more that he wanted to make up for but in the end, words would not change the fact that he had abandoned his team in the past but he would never leave his team – his friends alone to face anything ever again.


End file.
